gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch
You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch è una canzone tratta dal film How the Grinch Stole Christmas! ed è presente come sottofondo musicale nell'episodio Buon Natale, il decimo della seconda stagione. Questo pezzo è stato aggiunto alla tracklist della raccolta di brani natalizi Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album. Nella versione rilasciata nel CD, questo brano è cantato da k.d. lang e Will Schuester, nonostante quest'ultimo non canti nella versione dell'episodio. La canzone è stata rinominata addirittura col titolo di "Sue the Grinch", per sottolineare il fatto che, nell'episodio, Sue abbia agito proprio come fosse il Grinch. __TOC__ Testo Will (parlato): All the windows were dark. No one knew he was there. All the who's were all dreaming sweet dreams without care. k.d. lang: You're a mean one Mr. Grinch You really are a heel. You're as cuddly as a cactus, And as charming as an eel, Mr. Grinch! You're a bad banana, With a greasy black peel! You're a monster, Mr. Grinch! Your heart's an empty hole. Your brain is full of spiders. You've got garlic in your soul, Mr. Grinch! I wouldn't touch you With a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole! Will (parlato): All I need is a reindeer! So he took his dog Max, and he took some black thread, And he tied a big horn on the top of his head. Then the Grinch said, "Giddyup!" and the sleigh started down, To the homes where the Who's lay a-snooze in their town. "This is stop number one," the old Grinchy Claus hissed As she climbed to the roof, empty bags in her fist. Then he slid down the chimney, a rather tight pinch. But if Santa could do it, then so could the Grinch. Then he slithered and slunked, with a smile most unpleasant, Around the whole room, and took every present. Pop-guns ! And cookies ! And Drums! Checkerboards ! Popcorn ! And plums! And he stuffed them in bags. Then the Grinch, very nimbly, Stuffed all the bags, one by one, up the chimney. k.d. lang: You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch You're a nasty, wasty skunk! Your heart is full of unwashed socks. Your soul is full of gunk, Mr. Grinch ! Will (parlato): The three words that best describe you Are as follows, and I quote, "Stink, stank, Will e k.d lang: Stunk!" You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch With a nauseous super naus You're a crooked jerky jockey, And you drive a crooked hoss, Mr. Grinch! You're a three-decker sauerkraut And toadstool sandwich, With arsenic sauce! Testo di "Sue the Grinch" k.d lang: You're a mean one Sue the Grinch You really are a heel You're as cuddly as a cactus You're as charming as an eel Sue the Grinch You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel You're a monster Sue the Grinch Your hearts an empty hole Your brain is full of spiders You've got garlic in your soul Sue the Grinch I wouldn't touch you with a 39 and a half Foot pole You're a foul one Sue the Grinch You're a nasty wasty skunk Your heart is full of unwashed socks, Your soul is full of gunk Sue the Grinch Curiosità *Durante la canzone nella versione nel CD, Will sostituisce una volta i pronomi maschili "he" e "him" con i corrispondenti femminili "she" e "her". Il resto è rimasto invariato. Video Navigazione Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Categoria:Canzoni Will Schuester